backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
O Jardim dos Amigos
| image = | recorded = Estúdios de Som, S.A. | translated = Marta Lopes | directed = Jorge Paupério Artur Guimarães Sara Lima | produced = RTP Meios de Produção | broadcast = RTP1 (2006) RTP2 (2006) Canal Panda (2006-2010) | distributed = Nelvana Viacom International RTP Video Castello Lopes Multimedia Play Entertainment }} O Jardim dos Amigos (English: The Friends' Garden) is the European Portuguese dub of The Backyardigans. The dub premiered in 2006 on RTP1 & RTP2 with the episode "O Tesouro Pirata". : From RTP: Para Paulo, Eugênio, Joana, Ticha e Afonso, cinco inseparáveis amigos e vizinhos, cujo pátio que partilham é palco das mais maravilhosas aventuras: ou um barco pirata que anda em mares revoltos, ou cenário de um conto de cavaleiros medievais, ou de uma corrida de caubóis pelas pradarias do oeste... :''Em cada episódio, os nossos amigos vão viver uma aventura diferente repleta de acontecimentos e belas canções, ajudando as crianças a desenvolver a sua inspiração e criatividade. :Translation: For Paulo, Eugênio, Joana, Ticha and Afonso, five marvelous, neighboring friends, their yard they share is the stage of the most marvelous adventures: a pirate boat in rough seas, or the scenery of a tale of medieval knights, or a cowboy race in the prairies of the West... :''In each episode, our friends will experience a different adventure full of events and beautiful songs, helping children to develop their creativity and inspiration. The dub consists solely of the series' first season. The other three seasons were not dubbed. Season 1 Episodes had been broadcast primarily in Portugal on RTP1 & 2, in 2006, and on Canal Panda. Both RTP and Canal Panda only aired the first season, in PAL, presented in fullscreen format. The series was removed from the RTP lineup in 2006, the same year as the debut. O Jardim dos Amigos has been released on home video by RTP Videos, in Portugal. Videos were first released in 2006. *The initial broadcasts on RTP1 & 2 retain the original English title cards and credits. Localized versions of these can be found on the DVD release. *Uniqua's Portuguese name, Joana, may be a reference to joaninha (ladybug), which, in turn, is a diminutive of the name. *''Paulo'' is a direct translation of the name Paul, to which the name Pablo derives from. *The usual vocal characteristics of "Joana" can be characterized as a childish, nasally voice; however, there are instances where Paula Seabra's vocal direction is inconsistent; for example... **In Race to the Tower of Power, her vocal direction can be characterized as a lady-like falsetto throughout the duration of the episode **In Race Around the World, while her dialogue is spoken with her usual childish, nasally tone, her vocals are sung as if it was Seabra's mature natural tone. *The standard backing tracks distributed for episodes 9, 11, and 17 feature the entirety of the audio to not be pitch-corrected (unlike the rest of the episodes), therefore naturally being pitched up. However, like many dubs, the intro and end tune are modified to be manually pitch-corrected to match the original key of the tunes. Category:Dubs Category:Dubs produced in Europe Category:Dubs aired in Europe